darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1050
Julia decides to experiment on Roxanne, hoping to cause Angelique to be disabled. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time. And tonight in one of the rooms of the great house, a tragedy is occurring, which will affect the lives of all who live here. And in the drawing room, two women chat, not knowing. Julia pours a drink in the drawing room, but Elizabeth doesn't want anything. She is too nervous over Carolyn's sudden drinking habits and wishes she could help. As they discuss Carolyn, Roger walks down the stairs and asks to speak with Julia in private. Once they are in the foyer, Roger tells her that Carolyn has been murdered. Act I Roger tells Julia that he heard a scream coming from the tower room and he ran to investigate, but by the time he got there, she had been stabbed to death. He wants to tell Elizabeth, but she has already overheard them. She panics and runs up to the tower room, wanting to see for herself. Later that morning, Julia and Roger continue their efforts to console Elizabeth. Roger hates himself for not getting to the tower room sooner, and wonders why she was in the tower room to begin with. He concludes that Quentin is the murderer, but Elizabeth refuses to believe he would murder Carolyn. Roger then starts rambling about all the secrets at Collinwood, but stops himself before accidentally revealing that Alexis is Angelique. Elizabeth excuses herself, and Julia wonders what the secret Carolyn told him could be. Roger asks Julia if she thinks there is a similarity between Alexis and Angelique. Before Julia can answer, Elizabeth returns and announces she wants to go to the graveyard and pick a burial spot for Carolyn. Meanwhile, an unknown man is walking through the graveyard and enters the secret room of the mausoleum. He closes the door and lights the candles, and as he does, he hears the entrance door to the mausoleum slam. Roger and Elizabeth have entered. The unknown man in the secret room picks up the knife off the chair. Act II Roger wants nothing to do with being in the mausoleum in the middle of the night and forces Elizabeth to leave with him. Once they are gone, the unknown man leaves the secret room and exits the mausoleum. Julia returns to the basement of Loomis House and debates how to handle her situation with Roxanne. If she speaks, Angelique will be killed, but then it will be impossible to clear Quentin of his murder charges. Julia hears the front door slam. Upstairs, Roger and Elizabeth enter the house. Elizabeth tells Roger she is going to search for clues to find out who murdered Carolyn and Angelique. She finds an unfinished note on the desk that reads, "If anything happens to me, it is because he knows that I have the proof." Roger puts the note in his pocket and together they leave. In the basement, Julia decides to resume the experiment, even though Barnabas is not present. Act III The experiment fails and Julia wonders what else she could do. She then thinks to herself that Stokes mentioned he used science and black magic to bring Roxanne to life. She decides she must find out what that black magic was in order to save Roxanne. Meanwhile, the unknown man from the graveyard approaches Loomis House, but is nearly caught by Julia as she is leaving. He hides in the bushes, and then re-emerges, enters the house and goes upstairs. Julia returns to Collinwood and learns from Roger that the police found the murder weapon used to kill Carolyn as well as the gloves he wore, and evidently they belonged to Quentin. Julia wonders if perhaps someone just stole them, but even Elizabeth now believes Quentin is the true murderer. Meanwhile, the unknown man is still walking around Loomis House. In the basement, Roxanne opens her eyes and rises to her feet. As she goes upstairs, the man is about to leave, but then decides not to and heads towards the basement. The door is locked, however, and he prepares to leave again. He hears the basement door open and he pulls out his knife. Roxanne sees the man and approaches him, smiling and holding her arms out. Memorable quotes : Roger: I've been accused of drinking to escape reality. Well, perhaps reality has caught up with me this time. I think a brandy would be pointless. ---- : Roger: The sum total of my life seems to be that I can never help anyone. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Stoddard (PT) * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins (PT) * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew (PT) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1045. * Closing credits scene: Loomis House cellar. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: I must learn your secret. * TIMELINE: 11pm: Julia and Roger console Elizabeth. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone can be seen when Julia enters the drawing room in Act I. * Later in the same scene, Joan Bennett can partially be seen in the foyer through the drawing room door awaiting her cue to walk in. * When the unidentified man closes the door to the secret room in the Collins mausoleum, the "stone" cover for the latch seems to slide about very easily for stone. * In the closing credits, the "Fashions courtesy of" name is misspelled as "Orhbachs" instead of "Ohrbachs". * It is stated to have been yesterday when Carolyn found Quentin in the tower room. However, it would appear to still be the same day. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1050 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1050 - The Fault in Our Stars Gallery ( }}) 1050k.jpg|Mourning 1050y.jpg|Murder in Mind 1050zy.jpg|Mysterious Stranger Category:Dark Shadows episodes